


Purple Nail Polish

by emjellybean



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M, and it's Scisaac!, hey it's more teen wolf, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 08:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2341175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emjellybean/pseuds/emjellybean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erica and Isaac like making a lot of bets. When Isaac loses the bet this time, he has to dress up as a girl for a Halloween party and, as another little extra to add to it, he can't let anyone know that it's him or he has to be Erica's personal servant. This all seems okay until Scott takes a little more than an interest in him because he thinks he's a girl.</p><p>Original prompt: “Erica makes Issac dress up as girl for Halloween party. At the party Scott falls for him actually thinking he is girl."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Purple Nail Polish

"Why am I doing this, again?" Isaac asked, walking out of the bathroom in the outfit Erica picked out for him.

"Because you lost the bet. Now spin." Erica told him, her arms crossed.

Isaac sighed and spun around as he was told. “I didn’t think I’d lose.” He mumbled.

Erica smirked. “That dress looks surprisingly good on you.”

Isaac groaned. He had a blue dress with a ribbon tied around the waist, black flower patterns across most of it. He also had a curly, brown-haired wig that had hair that went down to the middle of his back. Erica had applied makeup to his face prior to him putting on the clothes and when he looked in the mirror, he was honestly surprised by how much he actually looked like a girl. Now the problem was that he had to go to a Halloween party like this and had to make sure no one found out who he was for the whole night or he would have to be Erica’s personal servant for a week…

"We have to leave soon, but first I’m gonna paint your nails." She smiled, holding up purple nail polish. She was having way too much fun.

-

When they got to the party, Erica was immediately out of his sight because she was going to get a drink and have fun.

Isaac sighed and stayed in the corner, trying to practice his feminine voice even though it wasn’t very good. He probably wasn’t going to speak at all if he could help it. The perfume Erica practically drowned him in was starting to get on his nerves though. It was to drown out any other scents that the werewolves could smell on him to figure out it was him. It was so…ugh. After tonight he never wanted to smell it again.

Isaac would be having fun if it wasn’t for their stupid bet. They had bets all the time. One was how quickly Stiles and Derek would realize they liked each other, another was with Danny and Jackson, another was who could get Boyd to wear that ugly ass sweater…and she always won! He thought he would win this one, but no. She was apparently stronger than him and had him pinned down for ten seconds first. It was bullshit.

He was gonna have her wear this really stupid-looking outfit too…

"Hey."

Oh shit…it’s…

"What’s your name?"

He turned and there Scott was, a flirtatious smile on his face. Fuck.

Isaac didn’t say anything for a moment before squeaking out, “Is…Isabella.” It was the first name he could think of.

"Isabella? That’s a pretty name." He grabbed Isaac’s hand and kissed it. "Well, you’re beautiful."

Isaac blushed and pulled his hand away. He was going to start walking away, but Scott stopped him.

"Don’t you want a drink or something?"

Scott asked and grabbed his hand. “Or maybe we can dance. I love this song.”

Isaac gulped and nodded, wanting to get a drink, but Scott took it the wrong way.

"Cool, let’s dance." He pulled Isaac into the group of people that were dancing and pulled Isaac close to him so Isaac’s back was against his chest.

Isaac stuttered a little, “W-wait.” But he was too quiet and Scott couldn’t hear him. How was he supposed to get out of this situation without blowing his cover and—oh my god that was a hard dick against his ass. Nope. He was done. He was so done.

Was what he thought and then he felt Scott’s mouth against his neck and he melted against him. He bit his lip and tried not to make any noise because those noises would definitely not be very feminine sounding. This whole situation went from innocent flirting to not safe for children quicker than it should have.

Isaac subconsciously started grinding his ass back against Scott, tilting his head to give him more room. He wondered if Scott was trying to leave a mark if he could. He knew that Scott was really holding back with how hard he bit and sucked on his neck. He thought he was just some human girl…oh wait…

Isaac moved away from him quickly, right before Scott’s hand completely reached under his dress. He panted and looked at him for a couple seconds before turning around and running away. He heard Scott yell after him, but he didn’t turn back. He couldn’t. Scott thought he was a girl. He thought he wasn’t that one formerly abused werewolf in the pack of the guy that he claims he hates. He didn’t like him. He didn’t even like guys. Isaac wasn’t even so sure about how he felt about Scott and then suddenly he was all up on him. He’d always liked him, but he wasn’t sure how much he liked him. After tonight, he knew he wouldn’t be able to get the way his hot mouth felt against him out of his head. And he was definitely never going to want sex with a girl again because, damn, he really wanted to be fucked and now he’s not so sure he’d want it any other way. He groaned. He was a mess.

Other than his sexuality, Isaac wasn’t sure about anything else at the moment. He snuck back inside and went to the bathroom, wiping all the makeup off of his face. He took off the wig and threw it in the trash, trying his best to get the nail polish off, but he couldn’t get all of it with just water. Then, he headed home.

-

Two days later, it was Monday and time for school once again. He had talked to Erica, but just told her that he left because he was tired and didn’t tell her what had happened. He’d only talked to her for a few minutes. He technically didn’t lose the bet, so she let him off the hook and he was happy about that at least.

When he walked into the school and headed for his locker, he saw Scott and Stiles both talking. He didn’t want to see Scott yet, but Stiles saw him and pointed him out.

Scott walked over to Isaac while Stiles headed to class. “Hey.” He greeted with a smile.

"Oh…hey." He gave him a smile, wanting to leave, but hoping it didn’t look like he wanted to.

"Did you go to the party on Saturday? I didn’t see you there?"

"Oh, no, I didn’t go because…I just needed to study and do some homework." He got a little nervous, but tried to control himself, so Scott couldn’t tell he was lying. He felt an itch on his face suddenly and scratched at it. That happened sometimes when he was nervous.

Scott was silent for a moment and then nodded. “Alright. I’ll see you around later.” He suddenly moved in close to Isaac’s ear, making him still. “Isabella.” He whispered and then left before Isaac could say anything.

"W-what? How…" He was at a loss for words and decided that he would just try not to think about it, but of course he failed at that. He turned to face his locker and moved his hands to the lock to open it. That’s when he realized…he still had on the damned purple nail polish.


End file.
